Just Another Jellicle Holiday
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: A CATS Series based on holidays we celebrate during the year.
1. Just Another Jellicle Holiday - AN, Disc...

Just Another Jellicle Holiday  
By: Demeter & Stargazer  
  
AN: Beware… THE FOLLOWING FANFICTIONS ARE COMPLETELY INSANE! THEY HAVE NO PLOT AND MAKE NO SENCE WHAT SO EVER! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHH! (Clears her throat and says in plane stewardess manner) Thank you and enjoy...Now for the calmer version. The following stories are based on the Jellicle tribe during the holidays. Stargazer and I will be adding to the series as the holidays come, not before. So I do believe that this series will not be finished until 2003. Just to warn everyone. (Bounces around on her bum) And there is NO offence intended in any of these fics. :p There just for fun.   
  
Disclaimer: I DO SO OWN CATS! :p :p :p Their names are Dinah, and Rickey, and Tipsy, and Truman! What is it with…huh? Oh! The MUSICAL! Well of course I dun bloody well own the musical. It belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber you twits! Gawd! (Stomps off) Oh! Wait! (Stomps back) Also, any names in our stories that don't belong to an original cat from CATS probably belong to Stargazer and myself, or one of our friends. Please do not use those names. Ooor...I'll be forced to unleash my BROTHER upon you! MUAHAHAHAHA! It's scary...(Stomps off)   
  
Dedication: Why to Stargazer and myself of course? Who else could write series of insane stories with such skill, such talent, such… (Is hit over the head with a turkey leg until she begs for mercy) MERCY! MERCY! ALRRRIGHT! (Crosses her arms over her chest and pouts) It's dedicated to… (Words fade to mumbles and the turkey leg reappears) NO! NO! IT'S DEDICATED TO STARLIGHT DREAMERS A'K? Geesh! Have a fit why dosn'tchya?  
  
Cheers 'n such,   
Demeter 


	2. Just Another Jellicle Christmas

Just Another Jellicle Christmas   
  
It was Christmas Eve and all the Jellicles were running around trying to get everything prepared for the big day tomorrow. There was a light snow on the ground, and everything was almost ready. The elders were decorating the tree because the kittens had broken 50 ornaments already. Stargazer pushed a box over the box she was on.  
  
"Heads up Demeter!" She shouted. Demeter looked up, and the box fell right on her. She fell backwards and, grumbling, took the box off of her. She had tinsel all over her.   
  
"Ha, ha." Demeter said. She tried to brush the tinsel off and...it wouldn't budge! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Demeter stopped screaming, took a deep breath and... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STARGAZER! LEYLYN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Demeter had realized, to her horror, that there was glue on every single bit of tinsel. She'd be cover in tinsel for at lest two months before it even started to wear off! Stargazer cocked her head to the side.  
  
"How in the world…" She began but a bit of laughing stopped her thinking. Leylyn was laughing her tail off. "Leylyn!" Shouted Stargazer.   
"Stargazer!" Shouted a stern voice. Stargazer looked over and noticed her father.   
"What daddy?" She asked, walking over to Mistoffelees.  
  
"Take it off now." He said, pointing to Demeter.  
  
"But I didn't do..."  
  
"NOW!" He hissed. Stargazer waved her paws at Demeter and the tinsel flew off of Demeter and onto Leylyn. Leylyn screamed and ran around.  
  
"AHHH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OOOOOOOOF! AHHHHHHHH!" Stargazer giggled, and Demeter grinned. Mistoffelees looked at his daughter. Stargazer giggled and waved her paws again and the tinsel disappeared. Leylyn glared at the two of them. She sniffed once, spun around and stomped off. Demeter leaned over and whispered something in Stargazer's ear. Stargazer giggled evilly and pointed a finger that the space in front of Leylyn. A large red brick wall appeared and Leylyn, nose still in the air and eyes closed, walked strait into it and fell onto her butt. Demi and Stargazer threw their heads back a howled with laughter. Suddenly Cherishbel ran out and threw herself onto the wall.   
  
"MY WALL! MINE!" The wall suddenly had cows on it. Cherish squealed with glee.   
"MY WAAAALLL!" She shouted. Purrdy looked at the wall. She touched it with her paw, but Cherish knocked her paw away. She hissed at Purrdy. Purrdy jumped back. Cherish kept hugging the wall but suddenly it disappeared. Cherishbel looked at the air she was holding and sniffed.  
"M…m...m…my...WWWAAAALLLL!" She wailed, bursting out into tears. Zi grinned and patted Stargazer on the back. Sillastrap pounced Zi. The two began to wrestle, and they rolled into Cherishbel and a big ball rolled around the junkyard. Demeter watched the big ball of fur roll around and around and around...Then she got so dizzy that she fell on her head and did the splits in the air. Suddenly something caught her eyes.   
  
"YUM TUM TUGGY!" She squealed. She noticed Ecty starting toward him and threw her into the Christmas tree, causing 15 more ornaments to fall off the tree and break. The adults groaned. Demi giggled and started to drool over Tugger. Tugger looked at Demeter and groaned. He pushed her away.  
  
"Get a grip." He hissed. Etcetera came up to Tugger and rubbed up against him. Tugger gave a low purr. Demeter growled and pulled Etcetera away Tugger. The two began to fight, but Bombalurina pulled the two apart. She patted them both on the head, and went over to Tugger. She purred softly, and smiled Demeter and Etcetera looked at each other, and tackled Tugger and Bombalurina. There was yet another ball of fur rolling around. They soon came together and made one big ball of fur. Lickapaw looked as they rolled.  
  
"Round and round and round and round…" She said, her head following the ball.   
  
"Licka?" Demeter said, sticking her head out of the still rolling ball of fuzz. "LICKA!" She screamed, and jumped out of the furry ball, and tackled Lickapaw. Demeter was in the process of chewing off Licka's eyebrows when Alonzo walked in. "ZOEY!" She screamed, and threw herself at him, hugging him and purring. Soon Munkustrap and Mungojerrie walked in, talking about eggnog. Demeter looked up.  
  
"Munkus, Mungo!" She squealed, running towards them, pouncing them and hugged them. They hugged back. Alonzo and Tugger walked over to them. Dem got up, and the four toms circled her. They all began to lean in, and Dem didn't know why. She looked up and saw the mistletoe. She looked around and ducked. All the four toms came in contact with each other. They all opened their eyes. They all pulled back and screamed. Demeter fell over laughing.   
  
"OMGAWSH!" She giggled. "That was SOOO classic! You shoulda' seen the looks on your faces!" She said, still giggling. Then... "Utoh..." She whispered as the four toms circled her again. She gulped. "Yep. I'ma in trouble." All four toms grabbed her and pulled her to a huge box. They dumped her into the box, and grinned. Demeter was covered in tinsel AGAIN. Demeter groaned. The sun was almost down and the kittens were playing tag. The big ball of cats was still going around in circles. Jellylorum looked at the kittens.   
  
"Come on kits, we have to go to bed, Jellicle Clause will be here once all of you are fast asleep." she explained. The kittens groaned.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Hollered Stargazer. The big ball of fur was now apart. Cherishbel cried.  
  
"I WANT MY WALLL!!" She hollered.   
  
"If was are lucky, she'll get hit by one." Zi muttered. As if on cue, a wall out of nowhere hit Cherishbel, knocking her out. The wall disappeared.   
  
"One kit down, to many more to go." Said Jennyanydots. Demeter snickered at Cherbell and then, grabbing some tinsel and some glue, skipped over to the four toms. She gave them each a kiss and a pat on the bum, making sure that the glue and tinsel on her hand stuck on them. Then grinning she ran off.   
Demeter went over to her oven and closed the door. She soon fell asleep. The four toms began to talk to each other when Etcetera squealed...  
  
"TUGGER YOU HAVE TINSEL ON YOUR BUM! ALL FOUR OF YA DO!" She hollered, and then fainted. Tugger and the other three toms looked at each other. They growled. But they decided to go plan something for the night morning for Demeter.   
  
"Mommy, I dun want to go to bed." Protested Stargazer, going to the tire were all the other kittens were gonna stay.  
  
"No buts young lady." Said Victoria, pushing Stargazer on the bum onto the tire.   
  
"But!"  
  
"What did I say? No buts!" She exclaimed. Stargazer sighed.  
  
"No butts." Demeter snickered from inside her oven. She'd awoken to the sound of Etcy's shriek and couldn't get to sleep. Remembering something she quickly peeked her head outside the oven and said, "Ms. Victoria mame', could Starba... I mean, Stargazer stay with me tonight?" Victoria looked at Demeter doubtfully but then nodded. "Thanks Tori!" Demeter said laughing. Vikki hated it when Dem called he Ms. Victoria Mame. Demeter then motioned for Licka and Leylyn to join Star and her as well. When the were all inside she said, "We've got to protect the junkyard from the giant man eating lobster cat I saw last year! He had rabies that were furry, almost like a beard, but that aint it. Now Star, you can have the baseball bat, Ley, you can have the frying pan, and Licka and I will take the dynamite and the bazookas. Stargazer nodded, so did the other two queens.  
  
"What bad things does he do?" She questioned. Demeter began to tell them how he stole presents, and tried to hurt them. Stargazer's eyes went wide, and so did the other two queens.  
  
"And can you believe it? Everyone keeps on telling me that it's my imagination! HA! As if! Even I'm not THAT creative…well. Maybe, but that's beside the point. Do you know what really annoys me? One of those people who just wont take a hint and shut up and leave you alone. And then there's that long awkward silence…"   
  
Ten minuets later…  
  
……… "Uh, right. So, um, anyways can I stay here which you?" Leylyn rolled her eyes and jumped up and screamed,   
  
"THIS AINT SHREK! GET OEVR IT!" Stargazer yawned.  
  
"I'm tired." She said. She heard a loud snore and saw that Demeter was fast asleep. Stargazer looked at Leylyn. They seemed to read each other's mind. They both screamed. Demeter woke up.  
  
"What?! I didn't eat the dog food I swear!" Shouted Demeter. Stargazer waved her paw quickly and it looked as if she had scratches on her.  
  
"Jellicle Clause is outside! He is here for you!" She shouted, pointing outside. She waved her paw again and made an image of a big bad cat stalking around in a Santa suit. Demeter's eyes widened.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP! HELP! HELP! HE'S GONNA EAT ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Demeter kept screaming until half the junkyard was awake and running toward the over.   
  
"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT IS IT?" Munkustrap shouted. "IT'S..." Demeter started. The sound of Leylyn and Star's laughter covered her voice.   
  
"What the... I HATE YOU TWO!" Demeter growled. "What's going on here?" Skimbleshanks asked the two laughing queens.   
  
"I...she...we...OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Leylyn couldn't say anything else, she was laughing to hard. Demeter growled and ran out of the oven, which the entire tribe had somehow managed to squeeze into. Three seconds later they heard a shriek and Demeter was back in the over.   
  
"MACAVITY!" She hissed. Everybody came to a halt. Macavity? No  
way! Couldn't be…could it? Just then Macavity jumped in but…he looked…strange! He was wearing a red Santa outfit. He chuckled.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He shouted. He gave gifts to the kittens. The kittens looked at each other. They opened them anyway! They were little kitty toys. Macavity grinned.   
  
"Bye!" He exclaimed, and bounced off. Mistoffelees went over the toys with his paw. Nothing wrong with it! Mistoffelees let them play.  
  
"Weird…"said Demeter, a mark of clueless ness on her face. Looking around and seeing everyone frozen in their confusion, Demeter took advantage of the moment and to run over to Leylyn and dump a lot of gross smelling eggnog on her head. She then turned and tied Stargazer up with Christmas lights. "MUAHAHAHA!" She giggled. Leylyn glared and started toward her. Stargazer did the same, though in her state of being tied up, the effect was lost. Demeter knew that either way she was dead. "Utoh..." She whispered. "MACAVITY! WAIT FOR DEMI!" She shrieked and ran out of the oven. Stargazer made the lights go away and the eggnog went away from Leylyn. Macavity came back in and dropped a bag off.  
  
"Forgot something." He said, than dashed off to Egypt. They all shrugged and out popped Demeter.   
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She exclaimed. Everybody looked at her. Demeter began to sing happy birthday to everybody. BOOM…everybody was sleeping. Demeter was sleeping on her head; Misto, Star, and Vicki were all curled up; Leylyn was hugging an empty eggnog carton singing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'; and everybody else was gone. Soon morning came. Wow, big surprise. Demeter yawned and sat up. She felt something sticky all over her arms and legs.   
  
"Ewe...Ewe...Ewe...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. She was covered in honey. Her beautiful coat would be sticky and messy the rest of the day. She stopped screaming and looked around. Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Munkustrap, and Rum Tum Tugger were in the corner laughing their heads off. Demeter tried to get up but knocked her head against the wall and then sat down and promptly burst into tears.   
  
"Huh? What..." Stargazer grumbled.   
  
"KITTENS!" Shouted Jellylorum.  
  
"PRESENTS!" Shouted the kittens all over the junkyard. They all raced out, and Demeter moped. The kittens dove into their presents and began to open them all.   
  
"AHHHH!" Shouted Tugger, looking at his pink tights. "Didn't I get these for Easter?"  
  
"Yup!" Said Etcetera, giggling. Tugger sighed. Leylyn giggled and trotted over to Stargazer and Lickapaw.  
  
"Heya guys! What did ya get for...?"  
  
"REOW!" Followed by a huge crash.   
  
"What the..." Stargazer cried.   
  
"Where's Munkustrap?" Mistoffelees asked?   
  
"I don't know!" Jennyanydots replied. So the whole tribe went to investigate.   
  
"Oh my lord..." Victoria groaned. Demeter sat in the middle of Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, Rum Tum Tugger, and Alonzo, grinning evilly. All four toms were covered in chocolate syrup and whip cream, with cherries on their noses and their tails were tied together.   
  
"That'll teach'm!" Demeter, still covered in honey, growled. Jellylorum shook her head. Stargazer help up a little mouse toy, and some stuffed animals.  
  
"EEEEEEE!" She exclaimed, cuddling up to them. All the other kittens began to play with their presents. Demeter looked around.   
  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WILL SOMEONE GET THIS HONEY OFF ME?" Stargazer chuckled and cleaned up the toms. "HEY, HEY, HEY!" Demeter yelled, outraged. Stargazer ignored her. "Well...oi!" Demeter huffed. There was a tap on Demeter's shoulder and she spun around. "What do you...Err, Tumble, why you lookin' at me funny?" Demeter asked, backing away from him. He just kept coming toward her. Demeter just happened to look up and saw... "NO! NOT THE MISTLETOE AGAIN!" She squealed. Tumble kissed her on the nose. "EWE!" She rubbed her nose. "Yucky!" Later, after many boxes, ribbons, and shouting, it was time for everybody to go home. Everybody slinked out of the junkyard after the booming day to get some rest.   
  
The End  
  
"I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, I'M A CUCUMBER, PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE PICKLE FARM! Yeah!" Sang Demeter. Cherishbel ran across the junkyard, a piece of cheese chasing her.  
  
"KILL THE CHEESE!" She howled. "WHERE'S MY WALLL!!" She cried, the piece of cheese still chasing her.  
  
END  
  
"NO! WAIT! It's not dead yet! Err, I mean, over yet." Demeter grabs all the toms and runs screaming out f the junkyard. "THEIR MINE! MINE! MUAHAHAHA... Err, cept Mistoffelees. Demeter giggled. He aint single no more. Demeter throws Misto back at Stargazer. "MINE! MINE! MINE!" Leylyn and Lickapaw both say at the same time,  
  
"Right..."   
  
THE REAL FOR END...Or is it?  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Shouted Cherishbel, running from the cheese. "HELLP!!" just then a big wall flew from the sky, and squished the cheese. It had a cape on with W on it. It stood up straight. Cherishbel squealed and hugged the wall to death. "My wall." Se cooed.   
  
THE END  
  
Demeter and Lickapaw came running out with rubber knives and baseball bats and began beating the 'THE END' thing with them. Coricopat, who'd been silent through out the insanity, suddenly jumped up, arms flinging outwards and yelled,   
  
"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" His out flung arms smacked his sister Tantomile in the face and Rumpleteazer's hair suddenly spontaneously combusted and burst into flames.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.   
  
"HAHAHA!" Old. D giggled, pointing at her. Then the toms in white coats came and took them away. And Stargazer sighed and grinned and said,   
  
"We just can't end this can we?"   
  
"YES WE CAN!" Demeter shouted. She quickly colored everyone and everything black and said, "Now no one can see us. So there's nothing to go on!"  
  
The End  
  
The End sign looked around.   
  
The End 


End file.
